


What I would do for you

by IndigoDream



Series: Bribe & Reward fics [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Fluff, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Married Couple, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Ciri has regular nightmares, but she knows her fathers are always here for her.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bribe & Reward fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745836
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	What I would do for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekyyoungblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyyoungblood/gifts).



Geralt stirs from a dreamless sleep when a small hand tugs at his tunic, right before a small, and yet sharp, knee pushes into his thigh. Without opening his eyes, he reaches out to stabilize Ciri as she climbs atop him. His daughter might only be three years old, but she is already quite intrepid, and while he loves her dearly, he wishes she would let him sleep a little more sometimes. 

“Dad,” she shakes his hand, her knees digging into his stomach now. Her voice is agitated though, and Geralt slowly opens his eyes, tiredness filling him to his very bones. “Dad, you’ve got to help me, the monsters, they are gonna get me, they are gonna eat me and-“ 

Geralt is suddenly wide awake, and his right arm flies to grip her against him while his left one falls to the ground to find his sword. Instead of the cold dirt, he hits his husband’s bare back. Jaskier groans and rolls over, too used to those theatrics to do more than blink a few times before glaring at Geralt. 

“Wha-“ 

“Papa, you’ve gotta hide,” Ciri half-yells, and Jaskier sits up, looking around himself. 

They are in Kaer Morhen, having arrived there two nights ago. There is nothing in the room but the shadows cast by the moonlight as it passes through the window, and yet, Ciri looks terrified. Her green eyes are shut tight as she shakes slightly, holding onto Geralt so tightly the witcher is almost certain her tiny fingernails will leave marks through the clothing. 

She is so small, so small and yet so afraid, and he feels like he has failed her. He kisses her forehead and gently rocks her as he sits up, Jaskier caressing Ciri’s hair as he sings a lullaby. It is a ritual they are well accustomed to, although Geralt regrets that. Ever since they had rescued her from a Cintra in flame, Calanthe’s last breath ordering them to care for her, the little girl has been having nightmares. It had only increased when a small pack of drowners had attacked them one night. Jaskier had been quick to take her into a tree, far from the conflict and from harm, but she still had seen the monsters attack her father. 

“It’s alright, little star,” Geralt whispers and pushes a kiss to her cheek when she looks up. “Your papa and I are here to help alright? We will fight any monsters for you, will cross all the seas in the world.” 

It had been Jaskier who had said the words first, of course. After all, the bard had a way with words that Geralt could never hope to have. Now, naturally, it had become a good way for both of them to remind Ciri that they weren’t leaving her, that their presence in her life was permanent. 

“You’ll get the sun to shine brighter?” She asks in a tiny voice, sniffling as she looks between Jaskier and Geralt.

“That we will, my princess,” Jaskier smiles gently and caresses her cheek. “I’ll even go up in the stars to ask them to light the way for us so we can find you.”

She sniffles again, pushing her head in the crook of Geralt’s neck. “Dad?” 

“Yes, Ciri?” He holds her still, one of his hand tangling gently in her blonde curls. 

“I love you,” she says and her arms hug his torso as he feels a swell of joy coursing through him. She turns her head to look at Jaskier too. “I love you too Papa. I would get the trees to sing for you.” 

It’s new, this verse, but Geralt knows where she heard it. Jaskier sang a lot about the beauty of nature when they were settled here in their home, with their family, and he had sang one of his people’s song about the trees the previous night before they had all left to bed. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Jaskier smiles tenderly and takes her hand, kissing it gently. “I don’t doubt it.” 

Ciri smiles a bit again, and Jaskier comes closer. She settles in between the two of them, seemingly more content with this new position. Over her, Geralt and Jaskier exchange a soft smile, and Geralt caresses Jaskier’s cheek as their daughter falls back asleep. They will get through all the nightmares in the world.


End file.
